¡Deja de Ignorarme!
by Marichat is Love
Summary: Porque cuando Bridgette decide dejar tranquilo a félix porque se enamoró de Chat noir, Félix no puede tolerar ser ignorado por ella. (Féligrette,Ladynoir,BridChat)
1. Identidad Descubierta

Era una mañana normal en el Colegio **Françoise Dupont .**

 _Los Pájaros Cantaban,Bridgette Acosaba a Félix,Chloe Fastidiaba,en fin lo típico.._

 _Pero en el receso,Bridgette dejó de acosar a félix y se sentó en una banqueta a dibujar. Le había venido una gran idea de vestimenta,pero inspirada en el Héroe de Paris,su compañero,Chat Noir._

 _Para estar segura,empezó a hacer un boceto de él,Sonrojándose un poco en el acto._

 _Pues últimamente lo estaba dibujando, y muy seguido._

 _Pero no le dio mucha_ _importancia,y siguió con su boceto.. o eso tenía planeado._

 **-Días Después-**

 **-¡Oye Brid! Me sorprendes,Por fin llegas Temprano- Exclamó Alya al ver a su amiga llegar al instituto a tiempo.  
**

 **-Oh,hola Alya,Ey! no es para tanto-Dijo bridgette,haciendo un pequeño puchero.**

 **Entraron al instituto sentándose en sus respectivos lugares,La Profesora aún no llegaba,asi que Alya Aprovechó para ver las novedades en el "LadyBlog"**

 **Bridgette,sin embargo,terminaba otro boceto de Chat tan concentrada que apenas escuchó a Alya decir:**

 **-Oye,Agreste a las 3 en punto-le susurró Alya,Mientras Félix ocupaba su asiento junto a Nino.**

 **-Uh? ah,cómo sea-Contestó bridgette,muy ocupada con el boceto.**

 **-. . . .¿¡!?-Alya no lo podía creer ¿¡Bridgette Dupain-cheng ignorando a Félix Agreste!? Díos,era el fin del mundo,estaba segura.**

 **agarró a bridgette de los hombros y mirándola fijamente dijo-**

 **-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con bridgette?-Dijo dándole un tono de Dramatismo**

 **Bridgette riéndose un poco se suelta de su agarre -Oh vamos alya,no exageres...es sólo que...no vale la pena seguir insistiendo,sé que no corresponderá nunca mis sentimientos.-Dijo bridgette tranquilamente mientras volvía a su Boceto.**

 **\- . . . Esta bien amiga,si es lo que quieres...-Dijo alya,sin salir de su asombro.**

 **. . . .**

 **Si Alya estaba sorprendida,ni que decir Félix,Que con los ojos abiertos como platos,sostenía helado su lápiz al haber escuchado la conversación.**

 **-Oye félix,Estás bien?-Preguntó nino,Al verlo en ese estado..**

 **-Si,estoy...estoy bien,necesito tomar aire,es todo- Félix Salió rápidamente del aula,todavía no creyendo en lo que había escuchado.**

 **-Oye niño,Parece que Esa Chica se cansó de tí,cómo culparla-Dijo casi riéndose Plagg,desde su abrigo.**

 **-. . . No me importa,ya era hora-Mintió Félix,Con su típico tono frío.**

 **-Es una verdadera lastima,Era la única que realmente te quería y se preocupaba por tí-Siguió diciéndole plagg,apropósito.**

 **-. . . .-Félix no contestó,realmente eso lo había tomado desprevenido y de alguna forma lo había herido sus palabras.**

 **Pero obviamente,por su orgullo,no lo admitiría.**

 **-Ya,no me importa,es un alivio que ya no se interese en mi,estaba harto de que me acose-Mintió nuevamente.**

 **-Como quieras,chico,será mejor que vuelvas a clase-**

 **Félix volvió a su asiento,aparentando seriedad y comenzó la clase.**

-Más Tarde-

Bridgette volvía a su casa con tranquilidad,sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta y no se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer.

Porqué,esa noche,cuando fuera a Patrullar con Chat Noir...

Le diría que correspondería sus sentimientos.

Supo que no tenía que molestar más a Félix,Porque terminaba fastidiándolo y a él la lastimaba a ella lastimandola.

Pero ya no más.

Porque ahora tenía ojos para el gatito.

Pero por alguna extraña razón,Cuando cruzó caminos con félix,sintió la atmósfera

pesada.

-Flash Back-

 ** _-Nos vemos Bridgette! hablamos más tarde-Se despidió alya saliendo del instituto._**

 ** _-Nos vemos Alya-Saludó bridgette con la mano,Saliendo Del instituto._**

 ** _En ese momento,félix estaba volviendo,se había olvidado su abrigo._**

 ** _Bridgette pasó rápidamente a su lado,sintiendo que el clavaba sus ojos en ella._**

 ** _Porqué cuando ella pasó sin decirle nada,no pudo evitar voltear a mirar como se iba._**

 ** _Bridgette no volteó,aunque quiso hacerlo,sintió que félix la observaba._**

 ** _-Fin del Flash Back-_**

 _En su cuarto,no tenía más las fotos de félix ni el fondo de pantalla._

 _se dio una rápida ducha,miró a tikki feliz y dijo las palabras._

 _-Tikki,Transformame!-_

 _Pero no se dio cuenta,que no desde muy lejos,cierto gato negro la estaba espiando._

 _Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! ustedes me inspiran a seguir con más historias uwu_

 _esta es una nueva Historia,féigrette,tengo una obsesíón con ellos._


	2. ¿Princesa?

Bridgette/Ladybug salió por la ventana,sin darse cuenta...que cierto gato negro la miraba a lo lejos sin poder reaccionar.

Porque Ahora el acosador estaba siendo félix,Es el momento donde los roles se inverten.

o eso parecía.

 **Flash back**

 ** _-Oye niño,te veo algo alterado,que tienes?-Plagg comía su queso desde un rincón,mientras veía a félix moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación._**

 ** _-Me siento extraño,es todo culpa de Bridgette-Le contestó félix murmurando,sin dejar de moverse._**

 ** _-Eso es porque ella ya no está a tu lado,supongo que te acostumbraste a sus acosos-_**

 ** _-Pero yo estoy enamorado de Ladybug,Porqué entonces...me duele que ella..?-Félix confundido se puso una almohada en la cara._**

 ** _-Tal vez... la quieras,aunque sea un poco-_**

 ** _-. . . -Félix estaba lanzando murmullos a la almohada,que eran incomprensibles._**

 ** _Plagg suspiró,los humanos eran tan complicados en estas cosas.._**

 ** _-Porqué no vas a verla?-_**

 ** _-. . .- más murmullos._**

 ** _"¿Porque siento que me arrepentiré de esto?"- pensó plagg mientras terminó de comer su queso._**

 ** _Se acercó a la almohada._**

 ** _-O mejor...porque chat noir no va a verla?-En ese momento,félix sacó su cabeza de la almohada._**

 ** _Fin del flash back._**

y ahora él,estaba ahí,congelado,sin poder creer lo que había visto.

Ahora las cosas se complicaban.

-Bridgette y ladybug...son la misma persona.-Dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible Chat Noir.

Entonces,su amor,de algún modo.. ¡era correspondido!

-Estem..Chat noir?-Ladybug al ver que no venía decidió buscarlo,encontrándolo en un tejado.

A chat se le pusieron los pelos de punta,se sentía descubierto,nervioso,giró la cabeza hacia Ladybug.

-..Si?-dijo,intentando ocultar su nerviosismo,pero ya no veía a ladybug,veía a bridgette,no la vería de la misma manera ahora.

-Que haces aqui? Te estuve esperando,tenemos que patrullar,estas bien?-Ladybug notó algo de nerviosismo en el,pero mucha importancia no le dio.

-S-si estoy bien,vamos.-

 _ **Más tarde.**_

 ** _-_** _Bien,creo que es todo por esta noche,gatito-Dijo con una sonrisa ladybug,Chat estaba de espaldas._

 _Ladybug sacó su yo-yo para irse,pero un mano la detuvo,era Chat._

 _-Espera,necesito decirte algo.- Dijo Chat,si el había descubierto su identidad,iba a decirlo._

 _-¿Que sucede,chat? debo irme. . .-_

 _-No será necesario..-_

 _-Pero que?..-_

 _-No sabes mentir,Princesa-_

 _. . ._


	3. Yo te Amaré

\- _No sabes mentir...Princesa._

\- . . .

 _ **Una mirada desconcertada creció en el rostro de Ladybug,¿P-princesa?,Princesa...Era como él la llamaba las pocas veces que se encontraba con el como bridgette..**_

 _ **No podía estar pasando.**_

 _ **El gato,descubrió su identidad.**_

 _ **Cómo pudo,intentó disimular.**_

 _ **-**_ _No sé de que hablas..- Dijo Torpemente._

 _\- Prrncesa,Sé que eres tú debajo de esa máscara- Dijo chat con una gran sonrisa en el rostro,Usando uno de sus juegos de palabras de gatos._

 _-C-como lo S-supiste?- Bridgette no podía salir de su nerviosismo,Ella era muy cuidadosa con su identidad,¿Cómo se pudo descuidar así?_

 _-Te vi des-transformarte luego de una batalla,hace unos días- Félix no le iba a dar detalles,Pues ella estaba distante y fría con él,Quería decirle su identidad,pedirle perdón por lo pasado,pero... Le daría su tiempo. Y en ese tiempo,se acercaría a ella como Félix._

 _-Supongo que no soy La "Verdadera" Ladybug que esperabas- Una de las inseguridades de Bridgette,era decepcionar a su compañero. Pues ¿Cómo compararse con su Alter-Ego? Cómo ladybug era Segura,Fuerte,Inteligente,ágil, y muchas otras cualidades más.._

 _Pero como Bridgette..Era sólo una chica torpe,descuidada,Stalker,Común y Corriente._

 _Al menos eso pensaba,Por las Miles de veces que escuchó eso de la misma persona.._

 _Félix._

 _En ese momento,el rubio de ojos Grisáceos paso por su mente,como una ráfaga.._

 ** _"¡No voy a salir contigo,Con una torpe chica como tú!"_**

 ** _" Deja de seguirme,Bridgette- "_**

 ** _" Nunca saldría con alguien como tú "_**

 _Se dío cuenta en ese momento,que el rubio le había dado sólo sufrimiento... y ella hacía básicamente lo mismo con Chat Noir,Cuando era Ladybug._

 _No pudo evitar que unas Lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas rosadas,Mientras que cubría su rostro pálido con la palma de las manos._

 _Pues Ella..Había estado tantos años detrás de una persona que no la amaba.._

 _Ignorando a la que realmente le amaba._

 _-B-bridgette? Estás bien?- Al verla en ese estado,Chat noir Se sintió muy mal.. ¿Porque lloraba? ¿Sería por su culpa?_

 _-P-pérdoname,Chat..- Ladybug seguía llorando desconsoladamente,mientras que los pítidos daban en anuncio de que su transformación terminaria._

 _..._

 _-Bridgette..- Chat Noir estaba desconcertado,Le rompía el corazón ver a su Lady en ese estado,como un instinto,La atrajo hasta su pecho,Abrazándola fuertemente._

 _\- Y-yo ...N-no soy Como Ladybug...- Ladybug seguía llorando en el pecho de Chat,Diciendo eso con voz entre cortada.._

 _\- ¡De que Hablas! TU eres ladybug,sin tí,no habría ladybug,tu eres Prrfecta Princesa...- Chat noir estaba muy afligido,Había puesto en un pedestal tan alto a ladybug que no veía que había puesto en la sombra de ladybug a bridgette haciéndola sentir inferior._

 _\- ¡N-no lo soy! Tú te enamoraste de la máscara,No de bridgette..- De la nada,Ella se aparto de él,mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos,y con lágrimas todavía en sus ojos-_

 _Chat noir no pudo negar que ella estaba en lo cierto,Se había enamorado de la máscara,sin notar a la maravillosa persona que estaba debajo de ella,La cual era Bridgette._

 _Le había hecho mucho daño por esa razón._

 _\- Lo siento bridgette,en verdad lo siento,Debí darle una oportunidad a la maravillosa chica debajo de esa máscara.- Chat se acercó a bridgette,mientras con sus manos secaba con cuidado las lágrimas de sus ojos._

 _\- C-chat...- Bridgette no sabía que decir.._

 _-Dame una oportunidad de aprender a amar a Bridgette,cómo lo hice con Ladybug._

 _\- T-tú lo intentarías..?_

 _\- No lo intentaría,Lo haré,princesa._

 _. . ._


	4. Insomnio

"-No lo intentaré,Lo haré,Princesa."

* * *

 _Las Palabras de Chat Noir resonaban en la mente de Bridgette,que estaba en su habitación Reflexionando, sin poder Dormir._

 _¿Lo intentaría? ¿Que pasaría de ahora en Adelante? ¿El le diría su Identidad? .. y lo más importante..._

 _¿Cómo podría mantener una relación Estable con el Héroe de París?._

-Bridgette...- La voz de la kwami de la buena suerte interrumpió sus pensamientos,posándose en su cabeza.

-¡Oh tikki! ¡No sé que haré! Ahora que Chat sabe mi identidad,El va a . .-Una de las manecitas de tikki se posa en los labios de bridgette Cállandola.

-Bridgette,Son las 3 AM,no deberías preocuparte por eso Ahora,En vez de eso,Cóncentrate en la escuela,Será una buena Distracción-

Bridgette mira a el relog sorprendida, ¿¡Las 3 AM!? El tiempo vuela cuando te distraes,pero tikki tenía razón,no era momento de conflictos Amorosos,se debía preocupar por las faltas que tenía en la escuela por salvar el día.

-Si tikki,tienes razón-Dijo bridgette en un tono decidido,mientras apagaba la luz de noche.

* * *

 _"¡Tú te enamoraste de una Máscara!. . . No..de Bridgette.."_

Félix tampoco podía dormir,sentado en su cama,mientras que la luz de la luna iluminaba apenas la habitación a oscuras.

No pudo negar que Bridgette estaba en lo cierto.

Se había enamorado de La perfección de una persona,sin darle siquiera una oportunidad a los defectos de Ella.

Rechazándola una y otra vez,cruelmente.

Aunque. . .Detrás de cada rechazo,a el le dolía hacerlo,pero..

No podía decirlo con las palabras adecuadas.

y ahora. . La estaba perdiendo.

Estaba perdiendo A su amor,A SU bridgette.

y todo por ser idiota.

-Oye niño,si sigues Apretando esa almohada en tu cara,morirás por asfixia-Era Plagg,Desde un rincón,mirando preocupado a su portador,mientras comía el queso que el le dio.

-Plagg,Que he hecho,he estado rechanzado a My Lady Todo este tiempo- Félix murmura aquellas palabras con lamento,mientras aprieta más la almohada en su cara,y se deja caer en su cama.

-Ella estará bien,Pues ella ya aprendió a Amar A chat Noir.-Dijo plagg tranquilamente,desde el rincón.

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Que aunque tú la rechaces,ella aún ama a Félix,por lo tanto Ama a tus dos facetas-

-. . . Bridgette...-Félix suspira al recordar la sonrisa tierna de Ella,Las veces que intentó Disimular la decepción del rechazo frente a él,con esa bella sonrisa,con esos hermosos ojos azules que opacan hasta el más brillante Zafiro.

\- Lo siento,Lo siento tanto,Mi bridgette,mi princesa...te quiero a mi lado,Te amo,egoístamente,te quiero solamente para mí.-Susurró félix,al tiempo que miraba la luna llena,pensando como remediar las cosas con Bridgette,y contarle su identidad.

* * *

 **La mañana Es oscura y fría,Parecía que llovería en cualquier momento,Bridgette había llegado por primera vez temprano a la escuela. Mientras que esperaba que Alya llegará,saco su libreta de bocetos,Ahí estaba,el dibujo de Chat Noir. Después de decidir si terminarlo o no,empieza a colorearlo,pero un grito de asombro la interrumpe. es Alya,frente a ella,señalandola con gran sorpresa.**

 **-** SE APROXIMA EL APOCÁLIPSIS,¡BRIDGETTE DUPAIN-CHENG AH LLEGADO TEMPRANO!- **Todos los presentes voltean a verlas,y Bridgette se cubre el rostro con su libreta de bocetos,algo avergonzada por la actitud de Alya.**

 **-** Oye,sólo puse la alarma,no es para tanto..-Bridgette se levantaba de los escalones de la escuela y comenzaba a caminar con su amiga alya hacía su respectivo salón..

 **Pero una Mano toca el hombro de bridgette,haciendo que ella se voltee.**

 **Era Félix.**

 **-** _Bridgette,necesito hablar contigo,después de clases,Es de suma **Urgencia.-**_

 _ **-. . .**_


	5. Los sentimientos de Félix

**Bridgette se quedó helada en ese momento,¿Félix iniciando una conversación CON ELLA? Definitivamente coincidía con Alya En ese Momento.**

 **Se aproximaba el Apocalipsis.**

 _-E-esta... bien...P-pero Porque?-_ _ **Bridgette seguía en estado de Shock,Ni que decir alya,que parecía que su mandíbula en cualquier momento tocaría el suelo.**_

 _ **-**_ _Lo sabrás a la salida de la escuela.-Dijo félix fríamente,sin añadir detalles._

* * *

 _-Bridgette,exijo una explicación.-Alya se había sentado con Bridgette en su lugar de Siempre,Y como no venía la profesora,Decidió pedirle una explicación a bridgette de lo que pasó con Félix._

 _-Alya,te lo juro,estoy tan sorprendida como tú en esta cuestión.-_ _ **y lo estaba,ni en sus mejores Anhelos,hubiera imaginado que Félix se hubiera acercado a Hablarle,sin Explicación alguna.**_

 _ **-**_ _Brid,Me gustaría creerte,pero-_ _ **En ese Momento alya se acomoda las gafas,como signo de que haría algo grande.**_

 ** _Primero: Tú lo ignoras._**

 ** _Segundo: Llegas Temprano a La escuela_**

 ** _y Tercero: ¡El se acerca a hablarte sin explicación alguna!_**

 ** _-_** _Alya,¿no crees que exageras?-Dijo bridgette con tono divertido al escuchar la teoría de su amiga._

 _-¡No lo entiendes!,Cómo ahora tu no estás interesada en el,¡El está interesado en tí!-_

 _-Alya,Perdóname pero me sigue pareciendo exagerado.-_

 _ **Alya se acomoda sus gafas de nuevo,al tiempo que dice.-**_ _Hay brid,que distraida eres,ya lo verás a la salida de la escuela.-_

 _ **Bridgette se encoje de hombros como si no le importara..pero tal vez Alya tuviera razón.**_

 _ **Ignoró sus pensamientos,y siguió con su boceto.**_

* * *

 _Mientras tanto,abajo de ellas,félix pensaba como encarar el tema,y como pedirle disculpas a su princesa. Estaba Tan concentrado en eso,que no notó la conversación de Bridgette y Alya._

 _-¡Ey félix! estás bien,te ves algo cansado..-Era Nino,que a su lado miraba algo preocupado al Rubio._

 _-Estoy bien nino,Sólo que no dormí bien Anoche..-Dijo félix fríamente._

 _-Félix...Estaba Pensando...¿Porque no reunirnos con las chicas a ver una película?-_

 _ **Ahí fue cuando félix levanto la cabeza y lo miro,interesado,haciendo un gesto para que continuara.**_

 _ **-** Pues..-Nino puso su mano atrás de su cabeza,en señal de nerviosismo.-Yo quiero salir con Alya,Pero no estoy Listo para decirle Que vayamos los dos solos ¿Podrías hacerme el Favor e ir con Bridgette?- **Nino sabía la respuesta,félix comenzaría a negar,que nunca saldría con su acosadora,y que no insista,ya lo veía venir..**_

 _ **pero,en cambio...**_

 _-Si,Claro,¿Porque no?-Félix parecía tranquilo,y su respuesta no fue tan fría como la anterior.._

 _Lo estaba asustando._

 _-F-félix,te sientes bien?-Nino hizo el gesto de Tocarle la cabeza,para ver si tenía fiebre._

 ** _Félix Aparto la mano de Nino,al tiempo que decía.-_** _No seas Drámatico Nino,es solo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-_

 _-De..acuerdo..Es mañana a las 7._

 _-Está bien.-Nino miró con más terror a su amigo,porque detrás de esa cara seria,parecía que sonreía._

 ** _"me estoy volviendo loco" pensó "es mi imaginación"-_**

 ** _y empezó a prestar atención a la clase._**

* * *

 _Unas Horas más tarde,Alya se despedía de Bridgette,tenía un trabajo que terminar para el Lady-Blog._

 _Bridgette se sentó en los escalones para esperar a Félix._

 _Este no tardó en llegar._

 _-Bridgette.-Ella volteó,estaba detrás de ella._

 _-¿Sí?.-_

 _-Vamos al parque,necesito tener una charla contigo._

 ** _La caminata al parque fue algo incómoda para Bridgette,Era la primera vez que félix la "citaba" a ese tipo de lugares. Decidieron Sentarse en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de la fuente._**

* * *

 ** _Se comenzó a hacer un silencio incómodo entre los dos,Porque Bridgette no sabía que decir,y porque Félix No sabía como comenzar._**

 ** _-_** _Bridgette,La razón por la que te cité aqui,es porque quería decirte..Que lamento haberte lastimado tantas veces.-_

 _Ella volteo hacía a el,se miraron a los ojos por un instante,Félix pudo contemplar los hermosos ojos color cielo de bridgette,y bridgette,vío arrepentimiento en los ojos celestes grisáceos de félix,algo que nunca había visto,pues las pocas veces que lo vío a los ojos,sólo veía fríaldad._

 _-Félix...No tenías porque..-A bridgette la había tomado por sorpresa aquello,no se lo imaginaba,y esperaba que no fuera un sueño._

 _-Si,Debía decírtelo,no fui justo contigo,Te he lastimado incontables mentes porque no me detenía a pensar en tus sentimientos..- **Bridgette vío con asombro,como el la tomaba del menton,para que lo mirara.**_

 _ **-** F-félix?-Bridgette estaba roja como un tomate,Acaso ...¿Él?.._

 ** _Estaban cada vez más cerca de los labios del otro.._**

 ** _Hasta que una explosión a lo lejos,los interrumpe._**


	6. Los sentimientos de Bridgette

- _ **POV Bridgette-**_

* * *

 ** _Su mirada estaba en mí..el momento se congeló..fue algo más fuerte que yo,supongo que lo mismo pensó félix. Nada tenía sentido,nada existía a nuestro alrededor.._**

 ** _Sólo los dos._**

 ** _Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí,mi cara ardía,mi cerebro no reaccionaba._**

 ** _Eso no era real._**

 ** _Eso no estaba pasando._**

 ** _Él seguía tomándome del mentón,yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos.._**

 ** _Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca .. podía sentir su respiración..su dulce aliento a menta.._**

 ** _Cerré los ojos y levanté la cabeza..._**

 ** _estábamos demasiado ..._**

 ** _D-Demasiado..._**

 ** _c-cerca...-_**

* * *

 _Un Explosión se escucha a lo lejos,personas gritando,y corriendo Alrededor de donde se encontraban félix y Bridgette. Félix tuvo que reprimir un grito de frustración por su mala suerte y bridgette reprimió un suspiro de alivio,nunca vio a Félix así y era algo nuevo y diferente para ella._

 _Necesitaba tiempo._

 _\- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-Gritó Bridgette para que félix la escuchara,porque con el ruido que había a su alrededor era imposible escuchar algo._

 _Félix no respondió,pero de un salto se paró y tomó de la mano a bridgette,para salir corriendo de allí. (Escena basada en el episodio "Le gamer") Bridgette corría,las explosiones podían golpear a cualquiera de los dos y el que más corría riesgo era félix,porque el la estaba guiando. Pero a él no parecía preocuparle eso,el seguía corriendo tomando fuerte la mano de bridgette._

 _Hasta que por unas piedras que bridgette no había visto la hicieron tropezar,justo a centímetros donde se hallaba el akuma._

 _El akuma era un chico de cabellos naranja y con un mechón amarillo eléctrico,su traje era totalmente blanco y sus ojos Celestes. Las explosiones que causaba venían de un gran bastón de oro que tenía en su mano derecha,donde se ocultaba el akuma._

 _Bridgette intentó encontrar con la mirada a félix,pero no lo vio por ningún lado,no podía pararse,se había torcido el tobillo._

 _El akuma la vio y se dirigió hacia ella para atacarla,era su fin._

 _Cerró los ojos para aguantar el impacto de la explosión,cuando un par de brazos la tomaron por la espalda y se la llevó corriendo de allí._

 _Era Chat Noir._

 _Él corría por los tejados,sujetando fuertemente a la chica,pues cuando la perdió de vista y vio que iban a atacarla,decidió transformarse._

 _Ahora debía dejar que reposara._

 _La llevó a la panadería de sus padres,Por la ventana entro su cuarto y la depósito suavemente en su cama._

 _\- My lady..¿Estás bien?- se notaba que chat estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudo haber pasado minutos atrás._

 _\- Chat...¿Porqué me trajiste aquí? ¡Debemos derrotar al akuma!- Inútilmente Bridgette intento pararse,se tambaleó y se tuvo que aferrar a chat noir para no caerse._

-Tú tienes que quedarte aquí,no estás en condiciones de pelear,Princesa,No quiero que nada te pase.-Chat acarició el rostro de bridgette,no quería arriesgarse,no quería perderla.

\- _Chat...Pero...¿Estarás bien tú solo?..Tú no puedes purificar Akumas..- Bridgette estaba cediendo,Pero no quería arriesgarse,la primera vez que no purificó el akuma en sus inicios,se volvieron miles y crearon caos._

 _\- Supongo que tendré que averiguar que pasa cuando uso mi cataclismo en un akuma..-Chat noir esbozó su típica sonrisa gatuna,ya más confiado._

 _-Está bien...pero si tienes problemas sólo llamame.- Bridgette no estaba muy segura pero no tenían otra alternativa. Chat ya se estaba yendo por la escotilla cuando bridgette lo sujeto de la cola y lo detuvo._

 _-¡Espera! Quiero darte algo..-Ella se veía avergonzada,y chat intrigado,volteo a verla,y ella lo acercó a ella y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios,un beso corto,pero lleno de sentimiento._

 _-Suerte.-Ella le sonrió y Chat no Reaccionaba,se llevó la mano enguantada a sus labios,completamente rojo._

 _Ella lo había besado._

 _\- ¡Chat! ¡El Akuma!- Bridgette lo sacó de su ensoñación y se fue,corriendo por los tejados,con una sonrisa boba en sus labios._

* * *

 _Cap corto? lo sé :,v lo siento por la espera y prometo subir pronto las otras partes uwu_

 _¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
